


Darcy vs. The Cold

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is so done with the weather guy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sassy Steve Rogers, light mist of snow my ass, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and a 'light mist of snow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy vs. The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> First of all, I am sorry for how late this is. Second, being your Secret Santa was a joy. Hope you like this lil' bit I wrote.

Darcy cursed the snow and it’s mother and the weather guy for predicting a ‘light mist of snow’ in New York. Her hands ran up and down her arms in a lame attempt for warmth. Her feet felt icky and wet from the snow soaking through her boots and the DOUBLE layers of socks she’d prepared with. Her plan had failed to say the least and it was all the weather guy’s fault. 

“Yes, weather dude, light mist of snow my ass,” Darcy muttered as her teeth chattered and her whole body shivered from the cold. 

A tiny coffee shop and, WAIT, was that a light on? Thor and Frigga were smiling down on her, a tiny smile finally fought its way from the frown it’d been set on since the walk from the grocery store started. She picked up her pace as she started rush over so that she could escape what felt like an arctic hellmouth the was about to swallow her whole. 

The door to the shop opened and all she saw was a pale hand on the plain white oak as she shoved her way through the crack.The effect of the warmth was immediate it hugged her and feel like she was wearing too many layers, so she started to undo her coat as she finally caught the owner of the pale hand. To her surprise it was Steve, he must’ve also got caught in the ‘light mist’ (fucking weather guy), on his way back to the tower. 

Her coat off, she simply grabbed Steve and dragged him in front of the fire and put his arms around her. She could feel the rumble of his chuckle through his chest, by now he was used to her antics. 

“So I’m guessing you were cold?” The little shit spoke into her ear, making his voice lower just like way she liked it. 

He was doing it on purpose. He passed his hands up and down her back to help the warm her. The motion was soothing and automatically she nuzzled deeper into the cuddle. 

“Shut up and cuddle,” she said. Like the good soldier he was, his arms tightened around her and he walked her over to the nearest loveseat. He arranged them into a comfortable position and simply held her, as he let the warmth settle over her. 

“You want something to hot to drink?” He asked. She simply nods in response.

He got up taking her instant furnace with him, she’s reduced to huddling and rubbing her hands together for warmth while her ordered her favorite, topped with extra whip cream and no cherry on top. Finally she started to feel like she a normal human being and not a living, breathing, popsicle. She turned to the counter, her eyes like magnets, drawn to Steve's ass. His ass was the north to her south, she mused. She couldn’t help it when Steve’s ass looked like that, it’d be rude not to stare. 

She looked down at words and passed her fingertips gently along her forearm. The words _I’m afraid I’m gonna have to stop you right there ma’am._ Those were the words that led her to Steve and dealing with his stubborn ass. She tried not to smile too much, so she wouldn’t give away her sappy moment. She could hear his footsteps as they got closer, so she raised her head and reached over for the styrofoam cup. As soon as it was in her grip she took a sip and didn’t even flinch at the tongue burn. The spices combined with the blessed heat the drink provided were heaven as far as she was concerned. 

“Thank you,” she muttered between sips.

She heard Steve clear his throat and she gave him the evil eye for interrupting her time with her main squeeze, Mr. Coffee Cup (Steve was a close second). “Yes, Steve.” 

He gestured toward the ceiling with a nod of his head and she followed his gaze, she found a mistletoe. Then she quickly looked back at him and he raised his eyebrow, practically daring her to kiss him with the smirk that sat on his pretty little smug face. So she put Mr. Coffee Cup down (it’d be a sin to spill him) and stood up. She marched up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders so she could bring him at her level and kissed him right on the corner of the mouth and pulled away. Steve turned his head and caught her lips right in between his. He reached over with one arm to bring her closer and his other hand made itself at home buried in her hair. She pulled away, her hands against his chest. 

“Can I get back to my coffee now?” She asked trying to hide how much she enjoyed it (she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction). 

He chuckled and nodded trying to hide his smile caused by her actions. They both sat down and she grabbed Mr. Coffee Cup and resumed her love affair with her main squeeze. She cuddled into Steve and moved around until she felt comfortable. 

Now warm and in Steve’s arms by the fire, she knew there was no other place she’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to thank [McGregorsWench ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench) and [president-and-godemperor-forlife](http://president-and-godemperor-forlife.tumblr.com/) for acting as betas. Thank you for your eagle eyes and continued support. They mean the world. 
> 
> Come and visit over at [yourmarvelhighness](http://yourmarvelhighness.tumblr.com/) and talk marvel with me.


End file.
